The Marauderettes: A New Generation
by BrindleRo16
Summary: Brindle Jones, the seemingly normal daughter of a respected Catholic family, has been accepted into Hogwarts. She is soon disowned by her religious parents and adopted by the Willows. Brindle and Rowan Willow join forces with the Weasley twins to create a chaotic first year like never before. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

**(I do not own anything recognizable in the HP series or as J.K.R.'s, only the OCs presented in this story and the situations they are created for.)  
**

I paced my room, thinking horrible thoughts in the general direction of my parent's room. They acted as if they were better. As if they didn't know I existed. As if they had disowned me. Of course I was fine with that. I always knew I was different. My eyes changed colors with my mood. Sometimes glass exploded when I got really mad. Once I shot sparks out of my fingertips. But up until a few weeks ago I had no idea that I was a witch, that I had been saved a spot in a school for magic, or that my mom and dad wouldn't love me if I was anything but the most perfect child they thought I could be. Like little know-it-all Sabrina. "Why don't you get good grades like your sister, Brindle?" "Can't you be nice to people like Sabrina does?" These kinds of questions were asked of me often. And often I didn't want to reply.

"I'm hungry!" I practically screeched through the door. "You can't ground me for something that wasn't even remotely close to being my fault. God would want you to accept me for who I am." Bet that got on their nerves. They would no doubt be calling the priest right now, scheduling an exorcism. According to my super religious father, I was demon possessed and would most definitely NOT be going to any school that practiced witchcraft. His exact words, too.

"B-Brindle? Here's some f-food." My mother pushed a plastic tray through the small mail slot in the door. "You may have some more when your f-father says so." Then, oh so quietly, she murmured. "I still love you..."

I snorted, trying not to laugh in her face. "Sure you did, right after you locked my door with three dead bolts. Ya, I could tell." I rolled my eyes and turned, walking to my bed with the tray of food. As I surveyed the goods the image on the tray failed to slip my attention. It was a church scene (Catholic, of course) and a huge array of words stood out at the top: =REPENT AND HE WILL LOVE YOU=. I kind of figured they would do something like this, so I just emptied the food on my bedspread and tossed the tray out the window.

Long after I had consumed the petty excuse of a meal, I heard a strange noise below my window. It sounded like a gunshot, but muffled. I slipped out onto the balcony, peering over the railing. A pair of oddly dressed girls stood on the lawn under a small oak. A few confusing thoughts ran through my mind, but the taller one cleared any doubts when she reached inside her strange robes for a short stick. A streak of blue, and a blurry Sedan appeared in the driveway. My lips formed a broad smile as it dawned on me: two witches were standing under my window. As the witches knocked on the door, the smaller of the two glanced up. I caught her eye and winked. She looked surprised, so I ran for my bedroom door. I was going to make it down to the living room if it killed me.

I grabbed a bobby pin out of my bangs and started working on the first lock. I heard the door downstairs open, then minutes later, the unending creak of the stairs. I tried to work faster, but before I could get the lock picked, it swung open. I was flung back on my heels, but quickly sprang up to a standstill. Well wasn't this awkward.

The woman that now peered down at me looked amused. "Are you okay?" She smirked a little and gestured forward the girl I saw before. I smiled weakly, hoping that she hadn't seen me fly to the floor.

"Er... Hello? Miss..?" I looked for a name tag or something, but then remembered: this is a witch, not a business professional. "Never mind," I hastily quipped "So... Are you gonna save me? Or...," I trailed off as both of my parent's heads popped through the door.

My dad gave a shuddering hiss as the woman drew her wand and pointed at the rip that had appeared above my knee. "_Reparo_!" She put the brown rod back into her odd robes. "Hmm, it seems as if you've had your appearances changed." She hitched an eyebrow. I looked at my skin. Nothing looked amiss. When my mother gasped, I turned to look in the small mirror above my desk.

I have never really gasped before in my life, so this was a first. "Wicked!" I exclaimed. My hair had turned purple, my eyes yellow like a cat. The girl who came with wand lady walked over to me and hesitantly reached out a hand. She giggled.

"You're a metamorphmagus! My mom only knows one other. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she just goes by Tonks. She stops by sometimes. You could meet her! Right mo-" She was cut off by the glare my dad was giving her. He stormed out of the room, yelling the whole way down the stairs.

"GO!" He roared," Take that demon spawn! Take her and never bring her back. Keep her for all I care!" The distinct sound of the front door slamming sent my mom to tears.

I tried to comfort her, but she flinched away from my arm. "I'm sorry, Brindle, but he was right. We can't hide you forever." The next word was barely audible. "Bye."

Wand lady grabbed my arm and walked me down the stairs and out onto the lawn. "What-*` I'm about to do might seem painful, but you will be okay after a few moments. It is a simpler way to get to our house." She motioned the girl over and she grabbed her arm, too. We spun and a suffocating pressure squeezed my body. I gasped for air when we landed on a sidewalk.

"Welcome to our humble abode. I'll explain inside." She let go of me and walked to the front door. She used her wand to open the door and sent us to the kitchen. "My name is Birch; you may call me Bee if you want. My daughter's name is Rowan. We are the Willows. We are a wizarding family, and we are going to provide a home for you until start of term." She placed a pot of water on the stove to boil, but instead she waved her wand over the water until it steamed.

I looked around the large kitchen. The walls had moving images on them. They were flat like pictures, but looked like small TVs. Strange. "So I am going to the magic school? For real?" I looked into the warm face that looked back with what I thought was pity. She nodded once then turned back to the tea.

"If you want to. It's completely optional." At those words, Rowan jumped up and down. Repeatedly. "Eeeeh!" She screamed in my ear. "We can start together! And go shopping for books. And get pets. I want an owl, but I guess a cat would be okay. I'm so excited!" Rowan hugged her mom, then me, and finally ran up the stairs, screeching again.

"Maybe you should follow her." Birch smiled and tilted her head towards the staircase.

**[A/N] Reviews? Please? I haven't wrote anything lengthy in while and I want to extend this plot. Later chapters will include Fred/George, Angelina, and other characters from their year. Also, possible Ron bashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Friends and New Lessons**  
_

_****_**(I don't own whats J.K.R.s and only my OCs are mine, etc, etc.)**

_Soo excited!_ I thought. We had just left the house and made it to King's Cross. Birch had told us to run at an apparently solid wall. Rowan and I broke into a swift jog grinning and holding hands. Just when I thought we were going to bloody our face we disappeared through the brick, soon followed by Rowan's mom. We were surrounded by wizards and witches, young and old, some still grouped with their families, others with friends.

"What time is it?" Rowan asked her mom, who checked the onyx watch around her wrist.

"Just ten minutes before you leave. I'll get your bags settled; you two may look around for a bit." We squealed and raced toward an entrance to the train. It was beautiful and scarlet, so cleverly hidden in the muggle train station. I will never understand magic.

After peeking in on a few compartments we stuck our heads out a window, found Birch, and waved her down. She was talking to a red-headed man with glasses. Several children, all also ginger haired, were grouped around him. Two of them turned our way, and we giggled awkwardly as we realized they were twins. "Hello? Are you, um, Weasleys?" Rowan looked at her mom, who was nodding.  
"Yes, hun, they are. They are also in your year." She turned back to the man while we hurriedly introduced ourselves.

"I'm Brindle, and she is Rowan. Her mother, Birch, told us about you. She said you were like us." I smiled shyly. "You know, troublesome."

The two boys grinned at each other. "Our mum doesn't put it so nicely. I'm Fred-"Here he was interrupted by the other twin. "And I'm George," then, they both said in unison, "pleased to meet you!"

Soon, after chatting a bit, we settled into a compartment and started to chat. "My mum encourages creativity, and as long as the neighbors don't notice, its okay." Rowan stopped the lady pushing a cart full of food and stocked up on jelly beans. "Just last week I 'modified' a sneakascope to whistle whenever an authority figure is around. Like a teacher for example. It even _mmhmm sph_!" the last few words were muffled by a hand full of candy. "Blech! Burnt hair flavored!" she wiped her tongue on her shirt then looked at the resulting stain.

Fred looked at the scuffed watch on his wrist. "We should probably get dressed. Perce said the train stops just after sundown."

After I had changed and returned to the compartment, the twins joined me, looking slightly mischievous. "Where is Ro? She left before I did."

They exchanged grins and shrugged. "Maybe she got held up by some prefects." Something told me they knew more than insinuated.

As we waited for the train to slow, my new pet (an owl) started to protest. As I tried to calm her, I asked the twins what kind of pet they had, as I hadn't seen one yet.

George answered for both of them. "Mum didn't get us one. She thinks we would submit it to torture or lose it. What kind of own is that? It won't shut up, bloody insistent thing." At that, the tiny bird emitted a loud _'Chirrrup!'_

"She's just hungry" I said defensively. "Come here, Tidbit." The boys doubled over in laughter, tears streaking down their faces. "Did you say 'Tidbit'? Her name is Tidbit? It's because she's a tidbit smaller than the rest, huh?" They fell onto the floor, holding their sides. Before they knew what happened, I was holding over them, pointing my wand at their faces. "_Langlock!_"

Rowan had been delayed by a fight in the hallway between two third years. Just as she stepped into the compartment, she tripped over Fred and George, who were watching me. I was cradling my owl and pointing my wand in the twin's general direction. They pointed at their jaws and gurgled something intelligible. "Five minutes! I was gone for five bloody minutes! What could they have possibly done?" she muttered darkly and tried to reverse the spell. Not accomplishing anything, she dug around in her rucksack and pulled out a book. Rowan riffled through some chapters until the found the reversal spell.

"How did you know that spell?" George exclaimed, once his mouth was un-stuck. "Our school books don't give up enough info, let alone fun jinxes." He looked at the book in Rowans hands. "That's not a school book, is it?"

"Nope. My mum gave it to me in case I needed it. For things like that." she pointed at me. I glanced up sheepishly. "They insulted Tidbit." I mumbled.

Rowan sighed and we all took our seats again. Within the next half hour we could feel the train come to a slow stop. The prefects ushered all the first years on to the dock. A large, hairy man helped us into the boats, and we were off.

**[A/N] R&R, people! New chapter by the 20th at the latest, hopefully sooner. I need a beta (correct usage, I assume?) to edit stuff and help me work the plot and what not. PM or comment if interested and we can talk (any help at all would be awesome!).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Adventures** _(anyone sensing a title theme here? ^_^)

**I don't own anything of JKR****, only my own OCs, etc, etc)**

After an excruciating ride across a freezing cold lake, the large man herded us into a huge castle. I mean GINORMOUS. Nothing could have prepared me for the beauty that is Hogwarts. Two large, oak doors swung outward and we were told to stay in the entrance hall until summoned. Soon the other first years began to buzz with excitement and nervousness.

"What do you think they sort us with?" George asked. He looked ecstatic, probably hoping it was something crazy. "Percy said they use a wise hat, but who would believe that?"

_How would a hat determine your house?_ I wondered. Rowan had explained the four houses and what they stood for a few days ago. Slytherin was for the type of person that caused trouble, was pure wizard, and most likely rich. Raveclaw was for the smart and intelligent, while Gryffindor was for the brave of heart. I still didn't understand Hufflepuff (what a silly name!). I only hoped that I wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

Suddenly, the students quieted. "Line up, children! Single file, everyone!" An older witch waved her hands as if to move the students, "Weasley! Yes, you two, stop pushing. Now we are going to walk out ORDERLY and stand quietly until called upon." She turned toward the door and led the students into a larger hall where the rest of the students were already seated.

In the front of the hall was a stool with a hat placed upon it. _I guess the Percy boy was right after all. _As the line came to a halt, the hat began to sing. The song wasn't too long, and it briefly outlined the houses and the qualities they possessed. After its song ended, the witch that had directed them extracted a scroll from her robes.

"Bobbin, Melinda!"

A squat girl made her way to the stool. She lifted the hat and sat on the stool. Within moments of placing the hat on her head it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" She smiled slightly and replaced the hat on the stool and walked quickly to the Hufflepuff table.

Several minutes passed as I waited for my turn. The hat seemed to be calling houses at random, and I was worried it would put me in Hufflepuff, or worse, Slytherin. All too soon, my name was called. I walked rather slowly, hoping I would never reach that stool. I slowly picked up the odd hat and sat on the edge of the seat. I lightly placed the hat on my head and cringed when it spoke.

"Hmmm… I sense you would not be like to be in ol' Slytherin, neither in Hufflepuff. You are rather cunning, quick to learn. I know where you are meant to be. RAVENCLAW!" The whole exchange took less than a minute, but seemed to last an eternity. I grinned and set the hat back down. I smiled at Rowan and skipped to an empty seat. A few people applauded me and clapped me on the back.

A few more names and both the twins were sorted into Gryffindor, the Rowan into Ravenclaw. "I knew it!" She practically yelled. She ripped the hat off and ran to the Ravenclaw table where I had a seat saved for her. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She didn't stop squealing until a professor asked her to calm down. "Well. I did know it."

The headmaster stood and congratulated the new students and wished us a good meal. The next moment, the silver plates along the table filled with magnificent food. Puddings, steaks, rolls, even a bowl of something bright orange. I had never seen so much food in one place.

"Hey Ro," I said between bites of mince meat pie, "Where does all this food come from?" I continued shoveling food into my mouth.

She finished swallowing and shrugged. "No idea. House-elves, maybe?"

I dropped my fork. "Elves?" I looked at all the food. "Elves made my dinner? Wow…" Everything about the wizarding world constantly amazed me.

After everyone was stuffed and tired, the headmaster dismissed us and all the food vanished. The older students led the first years to our dorms, and let me tell you something, when a person (me) is really tired from a day of traveling and eating half a cow, climbing three flights of stairs (or more, I was too tired to count) is not that fun.

"Madcap." One of the older students stated. At first I thought he was talking to himself, then I realized that the previously locked door had opened into a common room. Comfortable armchairs and long shelves of books crowded the room. "Boys dorms on the right, girls are on the left."

Most everybody drifted off to their beds until it was just Rowan and I. "I'm so glad we were sorted into the same house. And not into Hufflepu-" she was interrupted by a yawn. "Hufflepuff. Night Brin."

"G'night, Ro" I trudged up yet another flight of stairs and fell into the bed with my stuff on it. Too tired to do anything else, I fell asleep with my robes on, shoes still tied, and hair up.

**[A/N] I have too much free time! For those who favourited this story: Thank you! And don't expect me to keep updating like this all the time, lol. Chapter 4 might take a while, as I am researching some stuff (thank you HPLexicon!) and I have some stuff coming up. And again, I still need a beta. Anyone with mad editing skills please PM me or leave a comment that mentions beta-ing. I'd love to work with someone that I can email rough drafts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Abilities**

**(I don't own anything that belongs to JKR)  
**

**This chapter includes a new OC, but she probably won't be a main character, just a fill in.  
**

I sat on the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower finishing homework. Occasionally I would hear a group of students pass the stairwell on their way outside or to the great hall for breakfast. I glanced up at the thin window above me. It was a beautiful October morning, and most students were out enjoying their Saturday. Sadly, I was stuck inside finishing Potions homework.

Only a few more centimeters and I would be done with my essay on the properties of Pufferfish. Professor Snape had assigned me almost two feet of homework for dropping a flask of scalding potion on his desk, resulting in a very mad, very blistered Snape. On the bright side, it wasn't detention.

Finally finished, I stood and grabbed my bag, already planning the quickest route Ravenclaw tower. After nearly tripping down the stairs, I started down a hall.

The door to the commons demanded an answer before anyone could enter. I hadn't heard todays riddle, so it took a few moments before I could enter.

**Some try to hide**

**Some try to cheat**

**But time will show**

**We always will meet**

"Hmmm… Is it, er, lessons? No?" Stumped, I repeated the riddle. "Oh! Death! Dying!" The door swung open and I sighed with relief. The first week I had been locked out quite a few times until someone came along and guessed correctly.

Sitting in the biggest chair was Rowan. She had a book in her lap and one of her many inventions on the table. She looked up when I dropped my stuff in the floor by a couch. "Hey, Brin, Professor McGonagall told me to give you this." She tossed me a small scroll and went back to reading.

I broke the seal and read the short message:

_Miss Jones, _

_Meet me in my office to discuss a very important matter._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Oh, great. I bet she found out that George let me in the Gryffindor dorms last week. Great, just great." I stuffed the scroll in my bag and slung it back over my shoulder. "See you later, Rowan. If I'm not in detention, that is."

Before I even knocked on the door, Professor McGonagall opened it and motioned me to sit.

"I swear I didn't do anything bad, Professor. George said it would be okay and I-" McGonagall stopped any further speech with a fixed stare.

"I did not call you here to discuss your misbehavior, Brindle. Although I would not advise doing anything George Weasley claims to be 'okay' by any means." She pulled a stack of books off a shelf and continued. "I asked you here because of your extra abilities. I have information that you possess metamorphmagi qualities. Is this true?"

I was shocked. I knew I could sometimes change my eye color, but I never thought it was anything special. "I think. Bee said something about me being a metamorpha-thingy."

She nodded. "Metamorphmagus. It is a fancy word for a witch or wizard that can change their physical appearances. Both Mrs. Willow and Professor Dumbledore wish for me to help you control and master this ability." She placed in my hands. "Flip through these and come to me if you have any questions. We will have lessons every other Saturday at 6:00." She opened the door and waved me out.

I lifted the heavy stack of books and left the room, still slightly confused. "Thanks, Professor. Starting when?" I shifted the weight to my other arm.

"Ah, yes. Let us see," she sifted through some papers and looked up, "Next Saturday should give you ample time to study a bit." She turned away and picked up a quill and started to write something. I took this as a chance to leave.

A few minutes later I was back in the common room, dumping all five (heavy) books on the table. Rowan looked up at me with the obvious question. I shrugged and simply said, "I'm special." Then I climbed the stairs to my dorm. I collapsed on my bed and drew the curtains for some privacy.

_I can WILLINGLY change my appearances. I could really freak some people out._ I lay on my bed for a full hour before someone came up to interrupt my thoughts. Of course, it was Raine.

"Brin? Rowan said you was up here. Helooo- Ah, there you are." She pulled back my curtain and plopped down on my bed. "Hey. Want some food?" She reached into her robe and brought out a cloth full of cookies.

I glared at her but took one anyways. "You DO realize that when someone crashes into someone else, that someone else might be a little mad, right?" I was referring to the incident that had occurred a few days earlier. Raine had stolen a class broom and slammed right into me. Madame Pomfrey used at least four different potions to make my head stop pounding.

She tossed her head and smiled. "Yeah, but I apologized. Like, six times. Seven if you count the hug. And anyways, you should have moved." She raised her eyebrows and took a bite of her cookie. "See my point?"

I most certainly did not. "Get. Out."

She sighed and stood. "Fine, but you have to get over it sometime." She tossed the cookies on my bedside table. "Keep 'em."

Once she had left, I closed the hangings back and went back to daydreaming of lime green hair and a smaller nose. And maybe pink eyes, and curls, and…

**[A/N] More reviews, people! I'm running out of resources for characters, so the next few chapters will have some new OC introductions. I'll take requests, so PM me. I need two boys names and a girl name, so make 'em good! (After-after note: after this chapter, I am going to try and make the chapters longer so it might be longer periods between chapters. Thanks for your patience :) -Brin)  
**


End file.
